Dawn of the Shadow Warlocks
by Clover Quinn
Summary: Post CoG: Alec, Jace, Clary, and Isabelle randomly end up in the future and learn about a war that has been destroying Shadowhunters, so they try to help their future children while find a way to get back. OCs and Major Couples. Enjoy:
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn of the Shadow Warlocks**

**By Reed West**

Chapter 1: Unexpected

"What the bloody hell was that?" yelled Jace as he faced the slowly vanishing portal as it shrunk into nothingness. Clary rubbed the side of her head as she rose from the dusty coloured ground.

"I have no clue," Isabelle exclaimed as she picked herself up and dusted her pants off. Alec, whom was next to Isabelle, was blinking his blue eyes repeatedly, trying to get them back in focus from what had just happened. They were chasing a demon through Central Park only to see a white portal appear and somehow suck them into it before gracefully spitting them out again. Alec looked around at their environment; green grass, tall trees, and very cold for October. They were still in Central Park.

Yet something felt off…

"Clary, are you okay?" Alec heard Jace say as he pulled his girlfriend up off the ground.

"I'm fine Jace," she smiled as Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Um, guys, where are we?" Alec asked. The others finally realized that the place was the same…but very different.

"Its New York; but, it's not our New York exactly," Clary said. Alec rolled his eyes. Yep, we kind of know that already Clary, he thought to himself.

"Maybe we should get back to the Institute," Isabelle said, noticing the eerie silence in the park.

"Yep, I'm with Izzy on this," Alec nodded.

"Fine, but we're going to have to explain why we didn't get that demon," Jace said irritated.

"Jace, we may have a bigger problem," Alec said as he pointed to the large demon blocking their way. It hissed and lunged towards them. Jace pulled Clary out of the way while Alec and Isabelle dodged its tail. Jace suddenly sprang into the fight with one of his weapons and made an attack at the demon. He stabbed its side, and it let out a terrible shriek. Just as he pulled the knife out and was aiming again, there was a whip of blue fire that snapped at the demons eyes. The demon tried to retreat away only to get another, but much more powerful, blow from the blue fire. The demon tumbled onto the ground and Alec shot an arrow in its head, while Isabelle's whip slashed its sides. Clary burst through and made the final blow, and the demon turned to dust.

"Nice blow. You're fighting is improving," Jace said, taking hold of her hand. Clary blushed.

"Alright you two, cut it out," Isabelle spoke, rolling her eyes. Alec snorted.

"Where did that blue fire come from?" Clary asked looking around them. Suddenly a rustle came from behind them to reveal a girl with long black hair and stunning blue eyes. She looked at them curiously, and slowly came forward to them. Alec noted her movements closely, making sure she wasn't a threat.

"Was that you? Who made the flames?" Jace asked, holding Clary behind him. The girl nodded.

"Are you a Warlock?" Jace asked. The girl smiled.

"Not exactly," she spoke. Her voice was low, but it had a girlish ring to it.

"Who are you?" Isabelle asked, whip handy.

"Jade Lightwood," the girl spoke. They all looked at her like she was crazy, but she kept a steady smile on her face.

"You are Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Alec right?" the girl, Jade, asked. They all nodded.

"Good, because if not then you must be some freaky doppelgangers," Jade said crossing her arms across her chest. She was quite tall, with a pallor face but rosy cheeks and lips. She wore a very plain maroon dress with faded boots and a black cloak that blew in the wind.

"Come with me," she spoke before turning around. The group cautiously followed her.

"Where to?" Alec asked. Jade stopped and turned to face him.

"The Institute," she spoke coolly. His blue eyes looked into her pair of blue ones. They had the same colour eyes; maybe she was a Lightwood. Perhaps related on his mother's side of the family. Alec's stare turned cold as Jade spun around and took them to the Institute…or so they thought.

It was half destroyed….


	2. Chapter 2

**Dawn of the Shadow Warlocks – Part 2**

**By Reed West**

_Author's Note: I'm very sorry about the long wait for the next chapter. I have been busy with my original story, and schoolwork. I hope you enjoy the next chapter even though it's a little short _

"What happened to the Institute? OH, BY THE ANGEL!" yelled Jace rushing toward the front of the building, trying to get inside. Indeed, the stony cobbles that had build up the walls were knocked down and broken out of place; gray dust coated the insides and the furniture ripped and destroyed. Clary followed Jace, with Alec and Isabelle behind them.

"Jace, don't panic," Clary said trying to calm him down. Alec looked around the ruins and noticed that there was no dust from the falling stones floating in the air, and it looked like it had been like that for a while. And suddenly, this new girl claiming to be a Lightwood shows up, and takes them to see their home in this state. This whole situation is unexplainable, Alec thought.

"Okay, look, whoever you are, what happened here?" Isabelle sauntered over to the girl. Jade blinked at her, with arms crossed over her chest.

"Attacked by demons," Jade said coolly, while stepping over the rubble and walking into the ruin.

"Wait, the Institute was attacked by demons?" Alec shouted after her. Jade turned around, giving him a look that he had trouble understanding. It looked like she was confused.

"I thought you knew- wait…you are not in the right time," Jade mumbled to herself.

"Stop mumbling and answer me, please," Alec demanded. Jade looked up and stared in a mix of fear and confusion. Alec walked over to her.

"I'm not sure if I should," Jade said, with an arched eyebrow, very much reminding him of Isabelle.

"What is going on here?" yelled Jace from behind them. Clary looked up, and Isabelle held her whip in her hand. There was silence.

"The Institute was attacked by demons a few weeks back, during a battle with the Shadowhunters. They are being lead by an unknown leader, called the Demon-Tamer. He is trying to destroy Shadowhunters and half-breeds," Jade spoke darkly, "And he attacked all the Institutes, including this one."

"I've never heard of this guy," Jace said, eyes full of annoyance.

"That's because where you're from, this hasn't happened yet," Jade said.

"What?"

"Welcome to the future," she sighed.


End file.
